Damages
by D0ll
Summary: Jacob surprises Bella by coming to Edward's and her house after being apart for years. But he has been going through changes, then and again so has she. Dark Jacob/ Vampire Bella
1. First Meeting

**Chapter 1** - First Meeting

"_Why wasn't I stopping this? Worse than that, why couldn't I find in myself even the desire to __**want**__ to stop? What did it mean that I didn't want __**him**__ to stop? That my hands clung to his shoulders, and liked that they were wide and strong? That his hands pulled me too tight against his body, and yet it was not tight enough for me?  
The questions were stupid, because I knew the answer: I'd been lying to myself.  
Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. That's why it was so impossible to tell him goodbye - because I was in love with him. Too._"

―Bella's thoughts, while kissing Jacob

* * *

_He still dreams about her._

_In his dreams, He's alone in the woods. And then she comes._

_Her skin is so translucent he could make her out in the complete darkness._

_But he can't move, speak, or breathe as he tries desperately to save her from the gloom that_ _consumes her. _

_Only when she's gone does he can finally scream. And he wakes up just like that. _

_Just like the nightmares she used to have._

_He knows she's too late to be saved._

_And maybe his heart is so ripped apart he can't care any longer._

_But whatever is left of him wants her,_

_Whatever piece that is left of the girl he used to know,_

_He needs to own. _

_And he tells himself he will, For _no one_. And _nothing_ is going to stop him._

_Not even her._

_Especially not that leech of her husband._

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked as Jacob rose from Edward's and mine leather couch and stood.

His body and piercing dark eyes turned to look at me. His back stiffened when he saw me for the first time in years. And even though he was calm and still as a statue, his russet colored hands shook a little. Jacob stood about six feet away from me, looking just the same as he did years ago with his hair still cropped short and just as dark, his skin the color of cinnamon, his body tall, wide and muscular.

I was so shocked I dropped my groceries on the floor. If I looked down, I knew I would see soda and liquid from the cans soaking the Persian rug and running across my patent black leather boots. But I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from him. Jacob was _here_! My old friend, finally ready to see me after all this time!

"What's that for?" Jacob asked me as he tipped his head toward the plastic bags lying on the floor. I noted his voice was deeper and huskier.

_Oh yeah. Right_. He knew, "Got to keep up pretenses for the neighbors." I said casually, shrugging my shoulders and trying my best to smile and ease some of the tension from the room.

It didn't work; as he didn't join in on the laughter. His eyes narrowed but he curtly nodded. I was taken aback by how calm and emotionless he was. I wondered how long he can keep up the act?

_Wait, what was I doing just standing there?_ "_**Oh Jake**_!" I said, running the distance between us

And closing my arms around his middle. I could still barely fit my arms around him.

"**Don't**. **Don't touch me**." He growled and pushed me away, not even bothering to cover up his excessive strength. I would have seriously been hurt if I wasn't a vampire.

Hold on. What just happened? Jacob just shoved me across the room. Even if I wasn't hurt, he still used force against me for no reason.

"What the hell Jacob? You could've _really _hurt me there!" He just smiled devilishly at me.

"I guess the smell was just too much for me, Bells." He said, hatred dripping out of his voice with that stupid grin still plastered all over his face.

"Yeah, well you don't smell like roses either." _More like a wet dog._ I assumed he was just unaccustomed to dealing with vampires like this. I brushed the glass off my shoulder and looked back at the cabinet I landed into.

"You know I expect you to pay for that?"

He approached and I could sense something different about him as he moved closer. I thought maybe it was just the clothes? He had changed from nothing but old cut offs to a dark blue button up shirt paired with dark denim.

No, that wasn't it... there was something deeper. Something threatening in his eyes they made me want to back up farther away from him. My vampire senses screamed at me to find the quickest escape route from the big bad werewolf. But the damaged china cabinet and his massive body had mine blocked already.

He spoke with malice, "You bloodsuckers got it all. Money, looks, healing powers… can't hurt that bad."

And he didn't hold back any of the bitterness that must have been left simmering in him all this time. But at least the I-don't-give-a-damn attitude was gone; the angry glare taking its place.

Then Jacob was looking at me. His forehead was scrunched up, his eyes were furrowed and his nostrils flared but lust was evident in his eyes. In a way I wasn't surprised. My looks only improved when I turned. My skin was an even paler porcelain with no blemishes to speak of. My hair wasn't mousy brown anymore but red, blond and black highlights with an appealing curl to it. My body was also more womanly and shapely.

"Jacob, what's the matter with you? Your eyes... they're turning red." I reached my hand out towards him but he just blocked it away.

A deep sound came out of him as he snarled at me, "You're what's the matter with me!" He yelled at me with mad yet deeply hurt black eyes.

This was it. I had enough. The first time I seen him in years and he's acting like this to me? I knew we hadn't gotten off on the best of terms. But I thought he'd be pleased to see me. What happened to the boy I had known with the easy going toothy grin and sparkling eyes?

"Get. Off. Of. Me." I said, using all my power to shove him away. I wasn't that weak naïve girl he'd known years ago either. If he wants it like this, two can play at that game.

He gritted his teeth... wait Edward was home when I left...

"Jacob, where's Edward?" I said firmly, staring straight into his bleak blank eyes.

He glared at the mention of his name, "Let's say little Eddie is... taken care of."

I flinched, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What Bella? You're acting surprised lately. Why, is it the new me?" He smirked and popped his collar, looking every bit as arrogant as he could, "Haven't the other leaches told you about what I've been doing?" He asked sounding a little surprised.

"We've been sticking to ourselves mostly. What, is something wrong? Did something bad happen to you?"

My concern for Edward waned as my worry for Jacob deepened. Edward is always there I guess. While I haven't been around Jacob in years, I owed him as much to care. What could have happened to him to make him this way? Somewhere deep down he was still my friend that did so much for me I was sure. He roughly shook his head though, either because of what I said or my concern that he didn't want to acknowledge or believe.

His voice was gruff, fighting for the words to come out, "When you left me, I was so fuckin' depressed. It was like everything I cared about left with you, outta me. I didn't care about my dad, the pack, cars, anything! Like I was a shell or some kinda ghost of who I used to be. I did stuff I never thought I would… drinking by the hour, sleeping around with every girl I could, all because I wanted…no… _needed _to forget about you. Get you outta my head! Then, somehow, eventually the pack helped me. I learned to channel my sadness into revenge. And became the most aggressive wolf of my pack, turning myself into the best werewolf I could. I'm the Alpha of my pack now, Bella. A ruthless bloodsucker hunter. So do you like the new me?" Jacob said with a wolfish grin, smirking down at me.

_My God, what have I done to him?_

No, no, no! This couldn't be happening to me! Jacob hadn't come back to me as merciless vampire killer just to...

"What did you do with Edward? What do you want from me?" I yelled at him, glaring.

Jacob didn't back down though. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he stood still. His hands turned into fist. But the wolf didn't come out, he was still in control.

He was probably stronger than me. He was the Alpha, known widely for killing vampires while I was still a semi- new vegetarian vampire. But I had to still try and fight. My fangs came out and I felt my eyes redden.

From pure instinct he crouched down and tackled me, forcing me to land on the floor. His eyes were the deepest set of black I've ever seen, and obviously full of hate. I was afraid of him phasing. He seemed more animal than man right then.

I beat my fist on his back as the rest of my body was being held under his weight.

"You honestly think you can get away from me?" He said with a mixture between growl and a laugh.

"I never wanted to hurt you," I shouted helplessly, trying to hold my voice and reason together.

"You should've thought of that before you ripped my heart apart!" He roared back viciously. I could clearly see his canine teeth.

I felt like sobbing. I felt like fighting back. But each method was useless. My face contorted, trying to bring out the tears that obviously would never come.

"Tell me, did you miss me, when I was gone?" He asked and for the first time today he looked sincere, almost like he was afraid of hearing my answer. Like we weren't two sworn enemies fighting. He wasn't the deadly werewolf trying to kill me. He returned back to the bashful teenager I met at La Push way years ago.

_My _Jake.

I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes, "Yes!"

Jacob didn't believe me though, "Liar!" He shouted in pure fury but his eyes were watery. It's funny the things you miss when you change. I would have given anything to be able to cry with him and hold him.

Jacob reached his muscular arms out toward my neck, trying to choke me. Then when that obviously didn't work because I didn't need to breath I saw him prepare to snap my neck and finish the job when I thought it was all over...

He stopped. I lay completely still on the ground, terrified. I then heard screaming.

What I saw in the next room was scary blood shot eyes and broken glass everywhere.

"Damn it!!" Jake exclaimed, a string of cuss words followed as he began to break everything in his path.

_**"Jake stop!" **_I pleaded, running after him. I tried desperately to hold him back, clutching his arms as tightly as I could. I was more concerned about him than the Cullens' expensive furnishings he had so carelessly destroyed.

He groaned, "Why can't I? I've killed hundreds of vampires. So why is it whenever I'm around you, you make me feel so goddamn weak?" He was clutching a vase but then shoved it roughly, causing it to crash on the floor. I still didn't care. Jacob was in pain, so I felt pain too.

"Oh, Jake," I said, trying to comfort him further by stroking his soft dark hair.

I was shocked when I felt his body twist around and kiss me.

"**Jacob! Get off of me**!" I said, trying to pull away from his hold. But he was stronger and grabbed my wrist, once again kissing me, pressing harder against me.

Who was more surprised when I stopped fighting? I'm not sure. I just wasn't prepared for the _want _that coursed through me and traveled all over.

His warm body felt so good against mine and his lips too as he deepened the kiss.

Jake let go of my hands. But I instantly wrapped them around his neck as I stroked his broad back with my sharp, red painted nails. The excitement made me feel... _alive _again.

"Bells," he groaned and I felt my stomach tighten when he said his old nickname for me. I felt myself being pushed farther against the cabinet, not caring about being uncomfortable.. And I knew I couldn't stop him now if I wanted to.

"Take me to the bedroom. Now," He growled and I gasped. If I took him there it made this more real.

It would mean taking him where Edward and I slept... "Edward."

He growled and pushed his nails into my arm. "Go to the fucking bedroom now, Bella!" His eyes shone like pools of fire.

I tried shoving him away, "You know I'm not one of your dumb whores! You can't talk to me like that!"

"You shoulda thought about your dear Eddie before. I know now you want me like I want you. And I'm going to get what I want this time!" He said, grabbing me by my hair.

I turned my head towards him, "If I do, will you tell me where Edward is?"

"Edward is busy right now but maybe..."

"Busy? Your damn pack has him. Don't they?" I asked with certainty.

Grinning, he said, "Maybe. Now show me." I battled it in my head. But the need I felt for him overweighed any sense or logic.

I still wanted him, his warm full lips and large rough hands on me just fueled my desire. He'd tell me about Edward anyway, wouldn't he?

It was like an electric current went through me with his touch. Fire and ice collided making a storm. I moaned and he growled, pushing me into him further by my hips and pressing more firmly into his lips. I kn it was wrong. But I couldn't force myself to care anymore. If somebody walked through the door right then, I knew I couldn't tear myself away.

I couldn't get enough of him, his heat, his touch, his skin, the delicious friction. I wanted it all. I wanted all of him. I didn't realize how much I missed it. The warmth. Wherever he kissed me, heat spread deep down into my core, something Edward could never do. He slammed me onto the mattress before I could jump away from the impact. He spread my legs, moving in between them, nipping the skin on my neck as I groaned in enjoyment and pain.

I'm a vampire, I could _literally _do it all night. Wolfs are strong, but have no stamina, I swear. But I still smiled at him as he lay on the bed afterwards, his eyes closed, resting. I studied him from his feet that hung over the edge of the mattress to his calm face. I enjoyed listening to his soft breathing and steady heartbeat. I didn't have mine but at least I could listen to his, and feel his warmth spreading over me.

When his eyes popped open I smiled, "I can make you a sandwich or something." I offered. It was funny, the things I missed, like making food for Charlie.

"That's alright. I should be heading back." He said, getting up. He didn't even look at me. I felt completely removed from him as he searched for his clothes, ignoring me.

The distance was almost unbearable for me.

"Why?" I pouted, putting on my clothes as well.

"It's late. Leah will be worrying," was his reply.

I blinked.

* * *

"I'm not on your land, so what do you want here, dogs?" Edward said to us, a scowl on his face. His albino buddy, Jasper the friendly ghost in too. **(Like, **_**Casper the Friendly Ghost, **_**get it?)**

Me, Quil, rolled down my window calling out of my truck to them, "We're still sworn enemies. Right Embry?"

The man next to me in the passenger seat smirked and nodded, "Well, yeah. That means I'm entitled to bug bloodsuckers all I want." I said loudly as I parked the car next to their little eco friendly car. Psssh. I have a **hemi**.

Edward sighed. He's over a hundred and probably doesn't want to deal with us hooligans much longer. Besides, his hair was starting to get not so carelessly tousled. He'd probably have to go in to a bathroom soon and fix it for an hour, I figured.

"So wuzzup?" I said, getting out of my blue Dodge truck with my hands folded across my chest.

This would be one of the only enjoyable missions I have- annoying the Cullen creeps. Jacob told us to just keep them from going home. And I've had _years _of thinking up jokes to call these leeches.

"Dog? Like really?" I asked, smirking, "Just call me lassie right, and you'll be... I got it-"

Embry whispers a name in my ear. I laugh out loud and high five him. They look confused for a second before they collectively roll their eyes. Like a real family. How sweet.

"You guys really haven't matured any, huh?"

"Nope," we say and do karate chops together. The moment really called for it.

Can the bloodsuckers stand any straighter? I swear they got a fucking flagpole stuck up their asses.

"Hey, which one's the mind reader? Yeah you! Hey tell me what I'm thinking about now."

Eddie stared at me with his weird eyes and coughed, "That's so sick! You're an animal!"

"Why, thank you." I said brushing off my shoulder.

"The sexy grandma thing again?" Asked Embry lowly he was pretty shy, me on the other hand, well, that's an entirely different matter.

"Oh yeah," I smirked, placing my hand up near Embry's for another high five .

The lanky blond actually laughed. I suddenly remember him being the "mood feeler" While Eddie boy was the mind reader. How convenient.

"Hey, glitter boy. Try reading my mind now!" Embry getting over his quietness joining in on the laughter laughing.


	2. Making Changes

**Chapter Two – **Making Changes

"I know, 'You'll fight for me till me heart stops beating'." ~ Bella

"Maybe even after that." ~ Jacob

-Eclipse

* * *

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?" I asked him disgustedly.

"The one and only," He said coolly. I was even angrier than before because he was so _calm_ about it all.

"If you're with her, then why were you with _me _the whole night?" I asked with a smile, trying to cover up whatever hurt I felt. The old Bella would have bit her lip and pretended it was fine. But not vampire Bella. Vampire Bella was definitely bitchier. I suddenly didn't blame Rosalie one bit for acting the way she did.

Jacob must have caught on to this idea. Because he turned to me, his face turning into a sneer, "I could ask the same about you and Eddie now, huh?"

My eyes narrowed, "But _I _didn't do anything to Leah."

"You're right. And you aren't going to either. I know how you leeches think," he stated, his eyes never leaving my face.

My mouth tightened into a thin line before I raised an eyebrow, trying not to show how much he was hurting me. "Do you love her?" I asked, knowing he didn't. The only way he would be in love with her now would be if he imprinted, and that obviously wasn't the case. He certainly would not be kissing me.

"Sure," He said, his face breaking into a smile. He was musing over the idea. Liking all the implications of what the notion could cause me to feel.

"Your heart beats faster when you lie, ya know," I retorted, smirking while turning my back on him.

Fine. He could leave.

But Jake came up behind me and squeezed me tightly, his strong arms clasping against my upper chest.

"This is a one time thing you know," I whispered to him. I didn't even feel like speaking about it. He was just an animal. The Cullens were right.

"No. I know you can't say no to me." He spoke into my ear and I could feel his warm breath, his hands holding me firmly by my sides, "I dare you to say no." He began alternating between kissing and sucking on my neck, licking my dead pulse point.

"Oh," I replied, trying to focus my head and thoughts together... Wait, what were we talking about?

The door bell rang, reminding me, "Edward!"

"My name isn't Edward," Jacob said.

"Please stop, Jacob. Just let me go." My body and voice were weak and barely audible. I knew that only a wolf could hear it.

"What? I didn't hear you. What's my name?"

I scowled. Bastard.

"Jacob."

"What?"

I cleared my throat, "Jacob."

"I still can't hear you?" His hands played with the fabric of my robe.

I hope Edward didn't hear us, "Jacob!" I felt him smirk as he quickly let me go, causing me to stumble.

"Still clumsy. Huh, Bells?"

I gave him the finger as I smoothed the fabric of my clothes in place and fixed my hair at the mirror in the hallway. Jacob stared curiously from across the room. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

I waved my hand towards the general area of the backdoor, begging him to go outside before I opened the door.

"Hey honey!"

"You won't believe who I saw today!" Edward said as he walked briskly through the entrance, hanging up his trench coat in the hallway closet. He didn't take a single notice of my outstretched arms and puckered ready lips.

From my peripheral vision, I noticed Jake still watching me from a sofa in the living room. He raised an eyebrow. I glared at him.

"Um, really? Who was it?" I asked and thought _You aren't the only one with the surprise visitor though._

Edward went up the stairs and I followed behind. I raised my hands, motioning Jake to leave quickly. But he just smirked and kept sitting unapologetically.

"It was the wolf pack," Edward replied, his hands caressing the railings as he climbed, "You remember Seth and Embry. We were coming out of the store and they were in a truck."

"I remember," I said, looking down harshly at Jacob. Who was now following behind us now but not in Edward's sight. He must have a death wish. Jacob just shrugged his shoulder like he didn't know a thing that Seth or Embry were doing while I looked at him questioningly.

"Did you guys get into it?" I asked Edward as he sat on our king-sized bed, taking off his loafers... Images of me and Jacob played out in my mind where he sat.

"At first they were annoying. But they aren't all that bad. They are kind of funny actually. Seth can do a perfect impersonation of William Shatner."

* * *

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Bbbut!" He threw his arm up with an intense glare thrown in after, "You don't understand! You don't

understand. I'm tired of acting... like William Shatner! Over acting! Acting! Acting. For all of of you!

_You_! Guys you!" He moved around wildly pointing a finger while they all laughed.

"Do Buster Keaton!" Yelled out Edward.

They paused, "Umm, somebody from this century." Laughed Seth, Embry and Jasper.

"Hey! You're older!"

* * *

"Really he should do it for you some time." Edward said, throwing his wrinkled shirt in the hamper.

I looked at Jacob like what the hell, they were friends now? He shrugged his shoulders looking equally confused.

"That reminds me honey," Edward went on, grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser drawer, "Pick out something nice. You remember Seth's sister, right? Leah?"

I nodded.

"She called Seth and invited us out to eat, put differences aside and all that. I said, 'Hey, that would be a great idea'. She's with Jacob now. I know I used to get jealous of you guys, but there's no reason now, is there?"

I shook my head again slowly, forcing myself to not look at Jacob who was probably dying of laughter because of the irony from across the room.

"You're married, he's got a girlfriend," Edward said, sounding sure of himself, "It'll be nice to see your old friend again right?"

"Umm, yeah," I replied. Edward embraced me, which I was eager to return. I heard the distant sound of a door closing.

* * *

"Jake!" Seth and Embry called out to me.

"Don't you have something better to do? Are you forgetting your duties already?" I asked, trying to sound shocked and disappointed in them. But I just wanted them to leave me alone for awhile. I had other fucking business to attend to rather than their whining and questions. But I had to seem like a good pack leader.

Seth started, "Jake? Can you just leave her alone for your own good?" He looked at me pleadingly.

I raised an eyebrow and feigned ignorance, asking, "Who?"

"Bella," He averted my glare, staring down at his boots. Like they were the most goddamn interesting thing on the planet.

"No," I stated firmly to each of them, beginning to walk away.

"Wait. Jake!" I stared down warningly at his hand on my shoulder. He quickly removed it.

"Sorry. But I'm just saying you got it all right now. You're the Alpha. You've got a good relationship with Leah. I know my sister and she really likes you. And the Cullens are pretty cool guys."

"Stop! You are the ones losing focus here! The Cullen creeps aren't your bffs. They are our natural enemies," I exclaimed, inching closer to them, "Cold blooded manipulative vampires. And I'm your pack leader. Don't question me anymore."

I walked away.

I couldn't believe Leah told them where I was. Last time I looked she hated Bella. Am I the only one thinking clearly in my pack? I changed and ran back to the house, shedding my clothes as I did so, I decided that I could use the meeting to my advantage.

_

* * *

_

_If she could have dreamed, _

_she would have dreamed about Edward being driven through with a stake, _

_slowly turning into ash, _

_a match being set on him. _

_Jake would hold her back while she screamed,_

_him laughing wickedly._

While I would have been sleeping as a human, I was wide awake as a vampire and thought long and hard about recent events.

I couldn't grasp why I let it go that far with Jacob. Years ago when Jacob and Edward were fighting over me, I remained was steadfast in staying true to Edward's and mine relationship. Why was it so different all the sudden?

Because I had changed.

That was back then when I lacked knowledge of myself. After being turned, my world and self view enhanced.

I knew clearly how much I wanted Jacob. And I could also see how much he needed me. This was why it was so hard to deny him that. Before, all my thoughts and actions were clogged up with Edward. But everything was so less foggy now.

Now I realized that it was best for me to show some of my famous self control when Jacob was in my presence. Because I was still certain that Edward and me were meant to be. For better or for worse. I had went down this path with him and Jake was a road block that we'd eventually get over.

A_ very, very bad _road block.

"Isabella," Edward always called me that since the change, "What were you so in deep thought about?" He kissed me on top of my head.

"Nothing," I stated. He dropped the subject, thankfully. I'm reminded why I love him so much. He's never demanding- like Jacob.

He got up and went to the bathroom. I heard the water running and closed my eyes.

"You have to start getting ready. We are meeting Jacob and Leah in an hour!" He called out.

"Alright!" I shouted back. Going ahead with my beauty regime.

* * *

"What would you like, buttercup?"

"Anything you want, sugarplum." Said the happy couple and I felt like poking my eyes out with the butter knife that was beside me rather than hear another word.

"Aren't they cute?" asked Leah, who was sitting next to me in her flashy gold cocktail dress and matching strappy heels. I know she wore just for me.

She wants that kind of relationship with me- The kind where I pay attention to her and give her stupid cutesy nicknames, but I can't go there. It's not that she isn't beautiful, sweet, or smart enough. No, it wasn't anything like that. My heart was damaged, to damaged to love again. She knows me to always be a jerk anyway. The only one who knows another side of me is Bella. My blood boiled when I saw Edward's lanky arm currently wrapped around her shoulder.

I tried to keep my voice even, but it cracked up a little, "Adorable."

Bella looked over and smiled. Bitch. She knew what she was doing to me. And she was enjoying it too, all the while looking like a freaking Barbie doll for him- Playing dress up, being pampered, her make- up, fancy clothes, and expensive vehicles that she never used to care about.

It was so not the girl I had to known.

It was Mrs. Isabella Marie fucking Cullen. Dressed to impress in a deep red dress, exposed black bra, with red painted lips and nails. And it made me hate her even more.

I knew I wasn't a saint. I became just as evil and selfish.

I excused myself and when no one was paying attention except for her, I motioned for her to come. Or else.

I knew she would.

I was right.

I pushed her in the bathroom, into one of the stalls.

I pushed her back onto the stall door and hiked up her little cocktail dress.

I felt the skin of her legs. Overly cool and hard like granite, her smell sickly sweet.

But I didn't care. Maybe we were just twisted enough now to fit.

Because even though I hated her, I couldn't stay away, like she couldn't from me.

"Jacob," She warned, pulling my hair back. I paid no attention. I didn't even feel pain. I just felt her legs wrapping around my torso.

"Jacob. Please, stop!" She whimpered as I sucked her neck. I growled.

"Shut up, slut." All I wanted to hear from her was, "Yes Jacob," and "More Jake". But she had other things in mind as she raised a hand up to me.

I caught it, gripping the small hand brutally, "Don't you ever try to hit me again, bitch."

Bella whimpered, "Bastard" she cried out while kicking me, trying to get away.

I ignored her and stared down at her harshly. I then brought a hand up to cup her breast.

She fought back, moaning "Let go!" She pleaded with me, her eyes flickering over my shoulder as if she was trying to find a way out.

"How about no?" I said pinching the already erect nipple roughly through her clothes.

Her eyes got bigger as one of my hands traveled up her thigh under her dress.

"No panties?" I asked smirking, "Bad girl."

"It would show." She managed to let before out as I dragged my lips over hers. And my hand began to trace her wetness.

"I'm going to make you come right now. And forget all about Edward," I stated, dragging a finger back and forth over her softness.

She held back moans and surprised me with her enormous amount of self control when she let out a shriek and shoved me, escaping and running out of the stall.

After I paced around the bathroom asking,

_Where had my plan gone wrong? Everything was going perfect and now she has restraint again? Well fuck that. I'll just come up with another plan of action for now._

I saw my image in the mirror I scowled at it and walked back inside.


	3. Going Back

**Author's Note**- Beta'ed version 8).

**Reviews!** I forgot to do them earlier... so here it is...

Analitica- Thank you! Here it is.

FangLoverLX- Well your stuff for one! Lol. Really this kind of story I like best because there's too many alternate versions of this aand that. And we all know Bella wouldn't leave Edward like that ever anyway. And the whole Renesmmee thing I get it, but it's still... wrong... to me. And I like making Jacob all dark for some reason... idk because I like how sweet he is in the bok, then I go and change him.

dorme99- Yes he does.

JuztMe25- Thank you for that. Kisses & Hugs!

AlecsBella, and jolynnco Thanks!

"We got off track, Jake. Out of balence. Your supposed to be apart of my life."

-Bella (have a hard time picking a quote always for a chapter I hope it's good for this part)

I drove down the darkened streets in my black BMW back to my home in PA. Another place chosen because of its lack of sunshine and rainy weather. I pulled into the large circular driveway and parked, struggling a little to lift an inebriated Edward out of the passenger seat over my shoulder. It had been a long night.

I remembered how suspiciously the waiter looked back at Edward and I when the two of us hadn't ordered food or drinks the whole evening. That was the kind of attention Edward hated and tended to be slightly paranoid about. So not listening to my protests he ordered the one human substance he could stand to consume- vodka. Somehow one became two, two became three, and well… you know. Things got a little messy from there.

* * *

"_Do you really wanna hurt me_?" An intoxicated Edward and Leah. We were still at the restaurant together, oh joy. They crooned the lyrics together on the small stage, both of them singing along to cheesy Boy George lyrics on a TV screen and the music blaring from the stereo.

"Did you know she was picking out a karaoke restaurant_?"_ I asked Jacob, extremely annoyed. We were both sitting next to each other, stiffly watching our receptive partners make asses out of themselves. But at least the general audience was no better. A young couple behind us was practicing a Whitney and Bobby Brown song together. Can you say, yikes?

"I just came to town. How was I supposed to know?" Jacob asked, turning towards me with a snarl.

"_Do you really wanna make me cry-iiiiiiiiii?" _Leah belted out.

"And I guess you _didn't _know she has the worst voice ever?" I responded. He didn't say anything for awhile, only snarled a few seconds later.

"Whatever," he replied, clearly not disagreeing though. I smirked.

* * *

"Hey, who broke that?" asked Edward goofily over my shoulder as we climbed up the stairs, snapping me out of my reverie.

I realized that he must have been looking at the living room. Crap! I forgot to clean what Jake had broken. It was good we went out the back entrance when we left earlier.

"Um, it was me. I still get clumsy sometimes, you know," I laughed nervously.

"Yeaaah," He agreed, giggling to himself, which then turned into hiccups.

Finally when we reached our room, I tossed him on the bed. Vampires can't sleep, but they can still get wasted and knocked out apparently. I frowned a little, looking down at him. Going over to my walk-in closet, I chose a pair of tweed dark blue designer sweats and threw my hair in a big bun on top of my head. A phone rang in the room. I recognized Edward's ringtone and reached inside his pants pocket, pulling out his cellular.

"Hello?"

"Bella! I was worried about you and Edward. I tried calling the house but nobody answered me." Carlisle said.

"We were out but we're home now. Is everything alright? You sound anxious or something." I replied, fixing Edward's legs on the bed and removing his shoes.

"No, Bella. Look. Apparently some of the wolf pack was out doing patrol in the woodland area. They are here now, some other wolfs in this state needed and requested their help. So while they were out they ran into some vampires, they were outnumbered and some of them are injured. Please tell Edward that I need help treating them."

I looked down at Edward. There was no way he could help now, "Edward isn't feeling well, Carlisle. Nothing to worry about. I just think he needs to hunt. He hasn't fed in awhile, but I can help. Jacob wasn't there; he's not hurt is he?" I asked, my own concern shocking me.

"No. Jacob wasn't with them at the time, he was busy with something but he's here now. You should be fine. You can handle the scent of blood well."

"Then I'll come over. Are you at your house?"

"Yes they are all here. Please come quickly." He said, quickly hanging up. I couldn't blame him for not saying bye though. He seemed very stressed. I knew what I had to do. Leaving a note for Edward, I grabbed the keys and slammed the door shut, finally leaving the house.

Carlisle's house was a short block away so in no time, with the help of vampiric speed, I entered the house rushing in to help.

"He's in there with them," Esme said kindly, leading me to one of the bedrooms but not going in, "Alice and everyone will be down here shortly."

Quil looking up at me, his face entirely bruised, "Long time no see Bella," He offered me an impish grin despite the pain. I couldn't help but smilie.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to sound cheerful despite the thick smell. I couldn't blamme Esme for wanting to stay outside. We vamps and the wolfs were all having problems dealing with the stench of our mxed odors, each of us scrunching up our faces. The door was locked, letting no air come in. When the smell became too unbearable, I cracked the window just before giving my full attention to Carlisle's patients, taking a deep breath before I dug in to help him.

* * *

_"Mah-an, Seth! Why does Jacob get to go out and eat while are stuck patrolling?"_ Quil the large brown wolf across from me complained, sending his thoughts telepathically to me.

_"You know he pushes himself the most. Feel lucky, we get to prove we're perfectly capable of patrolling," _I responded, looking forward into the woods in the high mountainous reqion. I was the next in command after Jacob and I wanted a chance to prove myself to him.

Then, I suddenly caught a glimpse of something in the distance, but it went away just as quickly as I saw it.

_"Was that what I think it was?" _Embry's voice rung in my head. Before we had time to react, something pulmitted toward me and pulled me down, then attacking me viciously on the ground.

* * *

When l was done helping Carlisle with the pack, I saw Jacob. I suddenly felt fidgety, unsure of what to do.

Jacob was slumped in a chair outside in the hallway. I was moved by the powerful sobs that raked through his large body as he grasped his bent knees, looking like a ball in the fetal position.

I was used to a strong Jacob even years before when he was still just a tall, gangly kid. The years just honed his skills. He was smart enough not to show insecurity. Smart enough to know how to control his pack. Smart enough to know manipulation and connivance was needed to stay in power. Smart enough to make anyone want follow him. Smart enough to yield so much control. Smart enough to know that no one could match him.

But now his ability to play up to his greatest strength- his mental strength- was gone. All that was left was a tall and insecure boy crying uncontrollably, his whole body shaking.

It was all because members of his pack were hurting. Seth was like the little brother he never had. All of them were closer than most families were. And now Jacob was seemingly stripped of everything I could tell he felt completely alone, the weight of the world pressing down on him and leaving him feeling claustrophobic,struggling to find air to breathe. I recognized it because that's the way I was when Edward left me so many years ago.

He finally seemed human again to me.

I knew I had to be there for him, like he had been for me.

Hesitantly, I walked over and touched him lightly on his shoulder. I felt the muscles in his shoulder tense as Jake jumped, not having realized I was there.

Jacob seemed to struggle for a second, unsure of what to do. I knew he didn't want to see me right now seeing him like that. But he had to know about his pack members.

"How are they?" he managed to choke out.

"Carlisle said they'll probably be fine," I smiled, trying to be reassuring.

It wasn't good enough.

"Probably?" He barked, rising from the chair. His frame towered over me, making me feel so small.

"He did all he could do," l replied, scared and shocked at his sudden change in mood as I cowered beneath him.

"This is what happens when I lose focus and don't go out with them they get hurt. I never should have meant you again."

His hate for me returning.

I shook my head, "Jacob, you need a life. There's more than just feeding and patrolling."

"Oh yeah, there's hunting, right? You should know about that since you _are _a bloodsucker," He leered, saying the last part with vemon.

I didn't take the bait though, "Putting the blame on me isn't going to help anything," I reasoned.

Jacob finally seemed to get it. Sense must have come back to him, saying it was no use getting mad at me or Carlisle. It wasn't our fault and being mad wouldn't help anyone. He went back to sitting on the lounge chair. His body was shaking, obviously fighting the tears that threatened to come out.

"Shh," I said, wanting to offer my old friend some comfort even after all he'd done to me. But he's done more good than for me… atleast in the beginning.

"It's alright, Jake," I said, my arms reaching out toward him. Touching him proved to be futile, for he just shoved my hand away.

Jacob swallowed thickly and looking like he was trying hard to breath, "'It's _alright_ Jake?'" He repeated, "You've always been the one to hurt people and leave. You have no idea what I'm going through! You have no idea what it feels like being on the other end."

"Edward left me once. You know that!" I defended.

"Someone was always there to pick up the pieces for you. Not me. I had no say. And I knew that person just didn't care at all!" He shouted. I swayed uneasily, uncomfortable with how much his speech was related to me.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted at him. I could feel my velvety voice grow hoarse with how tired I was, _"__What do you want me to say_? I still love you? I missed you? … I…I'd like to be with you!" It choked me to finally get the words out. But once I did abruptly covered my mouth with my hand.

"What? What did you say?" Jacob asked me stumbeling, obviously amazed at my words. I could not speak. He stepped forward . I turned away.

"Bella, answer me," he said sternly, coming up behind me. He took a step closer,"Bells… please?"

The old nickname startled me, automatically putting me on alert. Vampire senses don't leave so easily, "You just called me Bells," I was amazed. I could almost feel him stiffen, too shocked.

"Jake..?" I called out, waiting and wanting for him to do something to prove it wasn't just another one of his tricks. But he was silent for awhile.

"I want to hear it again. Please?" He whispered right into my ear, brushing a loose stray of hair behind my ear.

"The others... they'll be here soon," My lame excuse. I didn't mean to cause him that look in his eye, so deeply hurt and disappointed. Like the boy I hurt so many years ago. It was just everything was happening so fast and-

He came around and kissed me. Softly. Lovingly. It felt so real compared to the others.

Jacob was still on the verge of tears. I wasn't sure why exactly. The pack, me or both. Wordlessly he pulled me with him and sat down on the chair again, yanking me down onto his lap and began rocking back and forth.

"Did you really mean it Bella? Please don't leave me here. We'll make it work out."

Back and forth he rocked us again and again as he repeated the same words over and over. Warmth enveloped me. His arms held me captive so tight I was glad I didn't need air to breath. His head was buried in my shoulder. My hair was suddenly wet with tears.

And I was so happy.

"Ahem," I looked up. Carlisle was standing to the side of us, leaning against the kitchen door. I was grateful that he didn't seem too surprised at our position, he must have thought I was just comforting Jacob like the best friend I was...

"Everyone is here in the kitchen. We need to talk," He said and turned his back, expecting us to follow.

Alice smiled and waved at me while sitting next to Jasper on the window ledge. They were in a pair of matching pajamas Alice just had to get even though they didn't even sleep. Jasper seemed very itchy and uncomfortable in it. Esme and Carlisle sat quietly at the head of the oak kitchen table. Emmett, who was shirtless, had an arm wrapped around a very annoyed looking but still eterneraly beautiful Rosalie in a pair of sweats. They were both standing by the table next to Carlisle and Esme. Pack members Seth, Embry and Quil were all stitched up, bandaged, and gauged and were sitting next to each other on the other side of the room.

Jacob led me by the hand to the center of the room, right between his pack and my vampire family. But I didn't care. I was just so happy that he had warmed up to me again. Like the old Jacob that was always hugging or comforting me in some way. His behavior had been completely cold or on the verge of harassing me. But now he was actually being affectionate.

I tried my best to ignore Rosalie, who seemed to be watching us closely.

"Where's Edward?" she asked me, " _Everyone_ was supposed to be here," She wrinkled her nose in disgust, obviously not thrilled with the idea.

"Edward wasn't feeling well tonight. I'll tell him everything that happens," I explained.

"Leah wasn't feeling well either," Jacob interjected, "Now, what's this all about? You helped us, thanks. But now we're done here."

Jacob was once again trying to act strong, trying to hide the vulnerable man I had seen briefly out on the hallway. I tugged on his shoulder, trying to keep from leaving.

"Some vampires around here gave me trouble the other day," began Emmet, "I had to run away and barely escaped. I have a feeling they are the same ones that attacked you guys. I've heard from other vampires that some newborns have become a problem. I say we should all team up together like we did before."

"No, do we look like the United Nations to you?" Jacob asked sarcastically, "If we have to help some of our brothers over here then fine. But I'm not helping any goddamn vampires. We can take care of ourselves."

He took two steps towards the door as if to leave, but Carlisle quickly stopped him, saying "You couldn't help yourselves tonight."

Jacob's mouth tightened. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"When we were out there tonight there were some dangerous newborns. They weren't even a real group. One was attacking me. But then others must have sensed me hurting and thought I was easy prey so they teamed up. But they had no style. They were blood-thirsty newborns acting alone. Jake, I think they're right. We need to make another treaty." Seth said pure truth in his gaze at Jacob. He seemed the one least afraid to disagree with Jacob and more civil with the Cullens. I'm sure he'd make the best Alpha, ofcourse, behind Jacob.

"That sounds like the ones who jumped me," Embry joined in, then lowering his head, hiding himself from Jacob's penetrating gaze.

"It would be in both our interests, Jake," Carlisle continued.

More agreements as to why an alliance would be a good idea came out from both sides and I finally said something, hoping Jacob would finally be convinced.

"Please, Jacob," I pleaded, looking into his dark eyes while I patted his leg. His eyes followed my movement.

"Fine, we're in," He agreed after a pause. The pack members started to cheer but when Jacob turned to look at them disapprovingly they stopped.

"What are the terms?" He asked, leaning forward on the dining table.

**Author's Note:** Soooo guys, I'm really having a hard time researching Indian tribes that live somewhere rainy, with wolf mytholgy like the Quileutes to be in an alliance with Jake's pack that requested help. Does anyone now any tribe that seems to fit? Like the vampires has several covens, it only makes sense to me then there will be other packs to deal with vampires in other regions.

I want to make this story like it could really happen after Eclipse, and just _epic_, where Breaking Dawn just sort of fell flat, to me atleast. I don't know I guess I'll just have to research more before the next chapter because the next chater really goes into detail with Jacob's pack, the other Indians and the problem they been having with the vampires. I want it clear and not just out of thin air; like Quileute tribe does really have wolf mythology.

Anywho, I hope you guy really like this chapter and if anyone can help me with a good tribe that fits, that'll be so helpful :)


End file.
